Pink and Blue
by NarutoLuver101
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke finally got together. Sakura is 19 in this. So is Sasuke. Sorry I'm bad at summary's
1. Blue Returns

**This is my first fan fiction. Sorry it's kinda short.**

"_Sakura. I missed you so much." Sasuke said._

"_Oh Sasuke I love you." I said._

"_Kiss me."_

_---------_

"Sakura!!!!!!!!" Ino said.

"What? You were interrupting my Sasuke fantasy," I said. "Wait did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did say that out loud. Now come on we are making your boyfriend feel welcome."

It was true. Sasuke was my boyfriend, and he was coming to live with some of my friends and me. My friends were Ino (I guess), Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji.

"I can't believe Sasuke-teme's coming home!" Naruto said.

"Well he has nowhere else to go after his house got burned down," I said.

"He's coming." Ino said.

"1-2-3. Surprise!!!!!!!! Welcome to your new home Sasuke!!!!!" We all said.

"Um, thanks." Sasuke said.

I now think he thinks we are a bunch of weirdos throwing this big party.

"Hey baby," I said.

"Hey. Can you show me where my room is?"

"Oh okay."

When we got to his room I think he hated it.

"Like it?" I asked.

"I guess," He said.

"You hate it, don't you?"

"Yes."

I was let down. It felt like heck.

"You can sleep in my room," I said.

"Okay. But where are you going to sleep?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know."

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!"

It was Naruto. He was looking like an idiot.

"What up with the hat?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh this? I don't know. I found it," Naruto said.

"You idiot! You shouldn't pick things up like that!" I said annoyed.

"Sasuke," Ino said, "come here. We all want to see you."

I don't know why Ino still flirts with him even though she has a boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru.

We went downstairs and we saw a huge five-layer chocolate cake.

"Do you like your room?" Ino asked.

"I guess," Sasuke said.

"We have a better room," Ino said.

"I'll take it."

After we all ate the cake Ino showed Sasuke to his room.

I was curious about what other room Ino was talking about; the room I showed him was the only other empty room! "Here we are!" Ino told Sasuke, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the room. It wasn't just any room…it was MY room.

"Ino-chan! This is my room!" I told her.

"I know, Sakura. I figured that since Sasuke-kun is your boyfriend, neither of you would mind," she explained.

"This will work just fine," Sasuke said. "Right, _Sa-ku-ra_?"

"Well…okay. But only 'cuz it's you, Sasuke-kun," I told him. Then we went into the room and kicked Ino out.

"Have fun!" she called from outside the door.

**There was chapter one! Hope you liked! Review!**


	2. Pink and Blue's First Night

**Here's chapter two. Hope you guys like!**

After Ino left it was very awkward. All we did was stand there. _Come on say something._

"Sooooooooo…" Sasuke said.

"Like my room?" I asked.

"It needs something like I don't know um…….a couch?"

"Maybe. Or just you," I said smiling.

"Yeah you're right. But it does need a couch," He said smiling back.

"COME ON GUYS WE ALL ARE GOING TO DINNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

I went into the bath room to put on something nice. I guess I took too long and Sasuke kept knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm coming out okay?" I said.

I guess Sasuke was impressed with my red and black strapless dress because he was drooling over me.

"You like?" I asked.

"Hn," He said.

We went to this really cool new restaurant. Hinata ordered a salad, Naruto ordered tons of ramen, Ino also ordered a salad, Tenten ordered ramen with a side of rice balls, Shikamaru ordered a special, Neji ordered the special, Sasuke ordered the special with a side of rice balls, and I ordered Ramen with a side salad.

"So Sasuke how do you like the house?" Tenten asked.

"It's huge. I have a great room too," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, MY room," I added.

Then everyone laughed.

"No, I'm serious." I said.

After dinner we all went home to watch a movie. It was the worst movie ever!!!!!!! After the first thirty minutes Sasuke and I started making out.

"Go to a room I'm trying to watch a movie!" Naruto said.

I guess Naruto likes bad movies and I was happy to leave with Sasuke to go to a room.

"Sasuke," I said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

Then Hinata walked in on us. Well we were in the kitchen.

"Oh, um I-I'm sorry," She said.

"Oh, no it was our fault," I told her.

Then I guess she was so embarrassed that she ran out of the kitchen. After that happen Sasuke and I went back to the movie and snuggled up together.

"Okay everyone, let's all go to bed!" Ino said sarcastically after the movie was over. I was tired. It was three a.m.

"Well I think I should go to bed," I said.

"Noooooooooo Sakura!!!!!! Stay up!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said.

"No! I'm sleepy!" I said back at him.

"Okay, okay go to bed," He said.

So I went up to my room well me and Sasuke's room. I put on my pj's and got under the covers. About one hour later Sasuke came in.

"Night," He said.

"Night."

I guess I got to cold because I cuddled up to Sasuke. Then he put his arm around me. I smiled sweetly at that.

"I love you," Sasuke said.

"I love you too," I said.

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY I LOVE YOU FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is definitely a stepping stone in our relationship. Let me tell you something the night was amazing. I think Sasuke loved it. Even though I kept waking up every three hours I got to see Sasuke shirtless and in boxers. When I woke up Sasuke was still laying there sleeping soundly.

"Hey baby, wake up," I said.

"Morning sweetie," Sasuke said.

"I'm going to get up okay? You can stay in bed if you want."

"Okay. I'll be up in an hour."

I went downstairs to see Tenten, Hinata, and Ino already in the kitchen. It was only eight a.m.

"Morning, early birds," I said.

"How was the night?" Ino asked.

"Good. Really good."

"Was he shirtless?" Tenten asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh S-E-X-Y!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino and Tenten said.

"Y-you know Sasuke's birthday is in two weeks," Hinata said.

"OH NO I HAVEN'T BOUGHT SASUKE A PRESENT YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said.

"Well what do you think he would want?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know tomatoes!?!?" I said.

"Well you have two weeks to decide," Tenten said, "It's hard to shop for Neji."

"And Shikamaru," Ino said.

"Sometimes Naruto," Hinata said.

Then Neji walked in. Neji is always the first guy up.

"Hey baby," Tenten said starting to kiss him. Its weird Neji and Tenten have been so romantic lately.

Once Neji left we all knew something was up with Neji and Tenten.

"Tenten, what's up with you and Neji? I mean you guys have been so, so, so romantic lately," I said.

"Oh nothing," She said.

Then Sasuke came down with something in a long velvet box.

**Oh don't you love cliffhangers???? I know I do! Well I'll put up Chapter 3 soon.**


	3. Pink Goes Shopping

**Here is Chapter 3!!!!!!!!! Hope you guys/girls like it!!!!!!!!!!! **

**When I say shizz sorry I can't cuss.**

"Holy, what's this Sasuke?" I said.

"Just open it," He said.

When I opened the long velvet box and holy shizz it was the most beautiful necklace ever!!!!!!!

"How much did it cost?" I asked.

"Some money," Sasuke said.

"So you're not going to tell me?" I asked

"Maybe….in ten years," He said smiling.

"Sooooooooo what do you want for your birthday?" I asked

"I don't know,"

Then he went to the living room. After I fixed breakfast all I could think about is what to get Sasuke for his birthday. What would he want? A surprise birthday party? No. Cake? Maybe. Uhhhh it's so hard to buy for Sasuke.

"Sakura," Tenten said pulling me to a corner, "Go shopping all over town. I have to do that with Neji."

"Okay," I said.

I went all over town and I didn't find anything Sasuke would like. When I came back Ino ran up to me.

"Sakura! Go to this place!" Ino said.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"You will see. I shop there for Shikamaru all the time," She said.

So I walked all over town to find this shop and when I get there it was all girly. It was even called GIRLYGIRLY. How would I find something for Sasuke? I don't know.

"Hi, welcome to GIRLYGIRLY," the lady at the counter said.

When I was looking at the stuff, it was all love and romantic stuff.

"Excuse me," I sad, "What do I get for my boyfriends 19th birthday?"

"Let me see, let me see," She said, "By the way my name is Hana."

"Nice to meet you Hana. I'm Sakura," I said.

"Okay, first thing you need is a one hour movie, then you would need a game," She said pulling out all these things, "Then you pick out your clothes."

Then she show me tons of movies from romantic to funny.

"I'll take one romantic," I said.

Then she picked out three weird games. "I think these would be perfect for you. Not to naughty, not to nice." She said.

RING RING RING. It was my phone and it was my mom.

"Hello? Hi mom! What am I doing right now? Going shopping with the girls. Well mom I got to go. Love you. Bye."

"You don't want your mom to know where you are?" Hana asked.

"No, never," I said.

"Now time to pick out your clothes," she said leading me to the back of the store.

All the clothes were, I don't know sexy.

"Okay pick out your favorites," Hana said, "First things first what does he like?"

"He likes entertainment and likes to have a good time," I said.

"Okay, do you know what his favorite colors are?" Hana asked.

"I think black and blue," I said.

"Okay," she said showing me where the blacks and blues were.

I looked at all of the clothes and after five minutes Hana asked "Do you need help?"

"Yes," I said.

She picked me out three outfits.

"Go put these on," she said.

They all fit me perfectly, but I don't think I put it on right. I pick out two that I wanted to buy. One was like I could wear as sexy pajamas. The other one was a bra with panties with some type of strings with stockings.

"Okay you want those two. Come to the counter," Hana said, "One movie is $10, three games are $30, the pj's are $40, the bra is $25, the undies are $35, and the stockings are $40. So that adds up to $180."

"Okay," I said pulling out two hundred dollars.

"Okay, here you go," Hana said.

"Thanks. Bye," I said.

When I got home Tenten and Ino ran up to me.

"What did you get?!?!" they asked excited.

"Let's go in your room Tenten," I said.

When we got in Tenten's room they opened up my bag real fast.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, look at this," Tenten said, "S-E-X-Y CLOTHES!!!!!!!"

"I have all of these games!!!!!! They are fun too. After the first game you don't need the other two," Ino said smiling

The last day before Sasuke's birthday all I could think about was tomorrow. Then Naruto came up to me.

"Tomorrow is Sasuke's birthday. So what did you get him?"

"Something you don't need to know about."

"Can we do it together?"

"You could, but it would be so wrong."

"Okay. Well I got to go."

"Tenten!!!! Ino!!!!! Come down here!!!!!!" I yelled.

"What?" Tenten and Ino asked.

"I need to talk to you guys. Oh can you also get Hinata?"

"Yeah. HINATA GET DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!" Ino said.

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked.

"I need to talk to all of you," I said.

We all went into Tenten's room.

"On Sasuke's birthday I need you guys to go to a hotel and at four forty-five I need you guys to go get Sasuke to a restaurant. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Sure!" Tenten said.

"Fine with me," Ino said.

"O-okay," Hinata said.

"Thanks guys," I said.

Then finally it was Sasuke's birthday.

"Happy birthday, baby," I said in the morning.

"Thanks….." He said.

Then we started making out. Then I went downstairs to see that they were already gone to the hotel. There was a note from Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. It said,

_Dear Sakura,_

_We are leaving at 7:30. We will be at the new hotel._

_From,_

_Tenten and Hinata_

Then there was another note on this back of the page that said,

_Dear Sakura,_

_We are staying at the newest hotel. Have fun with your day with Sasuke. We will pick him up at 4:30. See you then._

_From,_

_Ino_

I fixed the best breakfast for Sasuke. I gave him his breakfast in bed.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Your breakfast, baby," I said.

"You are wearing your tight summer shirt that you wear when you want to be sexy. What's going on?"

"It's your birthday."

"Where is everybody else?"

"At a hotel. We get the whole house today."

"Great," He said smiling.

All day we just watched TV and made out. Then it was four thirty.

DING DONG.

"Hey!" Ino said.

"Sasuke get down here," I said, "They are here!"

"Coming," Sasuke said coming downstairs.

"Bye, baby," I said.

"You're not coming?" He asked.

"No I have to get your present ready," I said.

Then he left. I ate dinner, then got in my clothes, set each of the games out, got the movie out, put rose petals out on the bed, and turned the lights down as low as it could go. Then after two hours I heard Sasuke come in the house.

"I'm home!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm up here," I said in a sexy voice.

Then he came into the room.

"Hi," I said in my sexy voice.

"Then we started making out big time.

**What do you think will happen next? Leave it in the reviews to tell me what you think. Review! Please**


	4. Pink and Blue Forever

**Hope you like Chapter 4!!!!!!!**

I woke up to Ino's voice.

"SAKURA!!!!!! SASUKE!!!!!! WE ARE HOME!!!!!! "

I quickly put on my robe and woke Sasuke up.

"Baby, wake up. Ino and everyone else are home."

"Okay, okay I'll get up. Thanks so much for my birthday present last night."

I went downstairs to see everyone watching the morning entertainment news.

"Did he like his present?" Hinata asked.

"Um…..yeah," I said.

"Did you use the games?" Ino asked.

"No," I said smiling.

"Did you wear the clothes?" Tenten asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Shikamaru said, "Games, clothes. What's going on here?"

"Nothing you need to know Shikamaru," I said.

"Ino why did you take us to a hotel anyways? I mean it was Sasuke's birthday we all went to a restaurant and you Sakura didn't even come," Shikamaru said.

"Well sorry," I said losing my patience, "I had to get Sasuke's present ready."

"Yeah Shika-baby," Ino said.

Then Sasuke came down looking very happy.

"Sakura I need to ask you something," Sasuke said kneeling down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!" everyone else said.

"Oh Sasuke I will marry you!" I said.

------SIX MONTHS LATER------

"Can't you believe you are getting married?" Tenten asked.

"No. It seems like just yesterday that he proposed to me," I said.

Then we all went to go walk me down the aisle. I pick up my long white strapless dress with my pick hair down in my face.

"Let's do a quick hair and makeup touch up," Ino said.

She put my lose hair up in a bobby pin, and put more red lipstick on.

"Thanks Ino," I said.

"Will you have to move out of the house after you and Sasuke get married?" Ino asked.

"Yeah Sasuke bought a house close to yours," I said.

Then we walked. Everyone walked down the aisle. Then I saw Sasuke in his tucks. When I walked down the aisle I saw Sasuke crying.

----EPILOUGE----

It's been two years since me and Sasuke got married. We are now expecting our first child. It's going to be a boy and we are naming him chin.

"Sasuke you made the crib! Thank you so much!" I said.

"Well you were off with the girls so I made it. Now we could do the rest of the room together," He said smiling.

"Oh I love!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

**Well that's the end of the whole story. Sorry I moved it fast. I'm already starting a new story. Review!**


End file.
